1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to mounting systems for mounting solar energy collection devices, such as for example, modular framing systems for mounting solar photovoltaic (PV) modules to fixed or moving structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some known mounting systems for mounting photovoltaic modules to fixed structures include the use of long rails that are arranged in parallel and fixed to a structure to form one or more rows. Photovoltaic modules which include integral frames, are then fixed to the rails.
Other known systems are designed specifically for PV modules that have integrated frames that are sufficiently strong to provide some structural support to adjacent or surrounding modules in the final installation configuration. In this type of mounting system, roof anchors are connected to the frames of some of the modules, so as to directly connect to and support those modules above a fixed structure, such as a roof of a building. Other devices are used to directly connect the frames of the modules to each other.
Some of the modules are not directly supported by the fixed structure. Instead, some of the modules are suspended above the fixed structure by way of their connection to the frames of adjacent modules. Thus, the frames of some of the modules are subject to the loads created by their own weight and aerodynamics as well as the weight and aerodynamics of the adjacent module. In order to simplify the construction, these modules are typically constructed with identical frames with uniform cross sections. Thus, the frames often have redundant, unnecessary material.
Furthermore, when installing such systems, the wiring is completed after the solar laminates have been secured to the modules. Some of the installation process must be performed by accessing the space under the array, which can be laborious and tedious. Another drawback of some of the existing framings systems is that part some of the solar energy directly impacts the frames of the modules.